Harlan Priest
"Harlan Priest" is the moniker used by the life form encountered by Hammerfist on Tullius. Personality Priest is an enigma. He clearly has sociopathic and psychopathic tendencies and appears to suffer from post-traumatic stress disorder in addition. He tends to stay silent and takes great pleasure in his job, thinking of it as an art form. His teammates have grown some form of trust for him, but it's still too early to have any emotional attachment. Appearance Priest's race is unknown. It appears he came from the outermost worlds in Uncharted Space, implying he is a strange, unknown race. He wears a grotesque mask at all times to shield his appearance. Whatever species he is, they are incredibly intelligent and unable to communicate due to severed vocal chords at birth. Priest has found a way around this with a garbled translation unit in his mask, but prefers silence. He displays a natural tendency to point out tactical errors in plans and fix them with ease; it seems his race has that inborn ability. History Early Life Everything about Priest's early life is unknown. As he never speaks, little to no information has been divulged. Pre-Hammerfist Priest was one of the best criminals in history. A serial killer and hitman at it's finest, he worked alone and under a different name after each kill. His contacts cleared every name's police record again and again, keeping him safe from the law. However, Priest had no purpose. He began to lose interest in his excursions, eventually being captured on the planet Tullius by Kasmari. They found evidence of his crimes, a rarity, and locked him in a high-security prison. When Virgil Eyre's mercenary team arrived to jailbreak a Vuldak leader, Priest heard them enter and hatched a plan. He laid down and appeared to be meditating. The two most senior members of the squad found Priest in his cell. Intrigued, they opened the door and Priest struck. Eyre heard the shotgun discharge and led the rest of the team to the source. They found Darian Church stunned against a wall and Alton Vince with a makeshift blade under his throat. Priest, speaking through his garbled translator, negotiated with Eyre. If the Huron would allow him to join Hammerfist, he'd be a valuable asset to them. Virgil considered and decided to let him in. Hammerfist Priest's vow proved true; he quickly became one of the more useful team members and one of the few Eyre turns to for tactical support because of his race. During the Shipment War, Priest attempted to assassinate Cullen Archymm on Raayl, but failed due to intervention by Tharab Narudo. Priest took this as a sign that Archymm was a worthy opponent or ally, and decided to keep an eye on him. Hammerfist's pay had been cut by Doyle Hadlee from the start, a fact expected by Priest. When Virgil angrily asked why he hadn't mentioned his suspicions, Priest replied, suprised, that he assumed they'd realized, further showing his race's natural superhuman intelligence. Much later, Alton and Church tried to convince Virgil to turn back and aid Archymm in taking down Hadlee for revenge purposes. Priest came out of his corner and stated his agreement, forcing Virgil to do so. When the War ended, Priest and the rest of Hammerfist stuck around with Archymm. After the incident on Raayl, Archymm has kept him at a comfortable distance. Category:Canon Category:Characters Category:Harlan Priest's Race Category:Mercenaries